The Spiteful One
by walnut234
Summary: What would happen if Riza were to change into a homunculus? Will it be the end for Roy? What happens when Greed the Avaricious swoons the newly made homunculus and Father begins his ultimate plot of evil?
1. Chapter 1

The Spiteful One  
A/N: Okie Doke, here's chapter 1 and no we don't own at all! Alright so here we go now let's do this shin dig!  
Characters in this Chapter: Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, Winry, Jean, Rebecca, Furey, Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei Chang, Father, Envy, Lust, Greed, and Gluttony.

_  
Chapter 1: Transformation  
Father chuckled darkly as he watched his 'guests' struggle against their bonds, trying their very best to break free. His Homunculi stood to the side together and grinning evily at the human's weakness. Alphonse called to the tall luminous figure of Father, shifting the metal suit uncomfortably.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"So my sacrafices, you sit before me under the sewers of your precious city in fear. Once I get the Mrs. Izumi Curtis too, all my plans will fall into place so I'm afraid I can't kill you yet." Father smiled a little bit and Gluttony tugged on his robe, earning his attention.  
"Father, that girl." He pointed a pudgy finger at Riza, "That's the girl who got away from me last time. Can I eat her now?"  
Riza's eyes widened and her friends snapped their heads to face her. Terrified feelings roamed the pits of their stomaches as Father looked her over, staring for only a moment he said, "She is no use to me, you may eat her."  
Gluttony stepped happily over to Riza who began to furiously struggle against the ropes that cut into her skin. The fat homonculous said in his child like tone,  
"Oh goodie goodie! I get to eat you!"  
Roy shouted angirly at the fat blob, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her! You leave her alone!" Her friend's yells were ignored as Gluttony opened his mouth, ready to munch upon his latest meal and Riza shut her eyes waiting for it to end.  
"Wait!" Ed yelled, "You want to keep your sacrafices happy don't you?"  
"Yeah! If you kill her none of them are gonna cooperate!" Ling finished.  
Father stopped Gluttony who hung his head low and stood by his family, the tall man strode over to the blonde, female lieutenant curiously. Kneeling by her he stared at her, making Riza feel completely uncomfortable, especially when his hand pushed a strand of her hair back and she cringed. Rebecca shouted,  
"Don't touch her ya Creep!"  
He continued to look at her until he smiled and stood, his voice low and enthusiastic, "Hmhmhmhm... I think I have found my new creation."  
"And what do you mean by that?" Havoc said."What do you mean creation?"  
Father laughed darkly and turned his attention back to a now glaring Riza, he spoke calmly and eerily. "You girl, will be the next Homunculous." Silence, nothing but silence followed his statement and a cold chill ran up their spines. Finally, a severely pissed off Envy trotted over to Father.  
"You have got to be kidding! A new Homunculous? Her?"  
"Yes Envy, she will be a new sibling of yours."  
"No! I won't except it! This is stupid! Why her?" Envy glowered.  
Father sighed and said, "I see potential, she seems strong and capable of handling the... transformation, unlike the others." He looked over to a closet just off the room and everyone looked too. It was surprizingly something they hadn't noticed but it's gruesome state was chilling. A pale cold hand stuck out of the crack of the doorway, blood congealed around it as well as the other limb-looking things. Riza, normally the bravest and stone faced one, was terrified and her eyes gleamed with fear.  
"What if I refuse to become your homunculous?" She stated, acting as strong as she possibly could without her voice shaking. This made him laugh,  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Envy, bring her to me now." Envy grabbed Riza, untying her ropes and practically dragging her to the center where Father stood silently. As she landed harshly in front of him, the furious homunculous held her arms back roughly, Envy sneered, "I don't understand." He showed his ovious dislike for the blonde lieutenant and asked, "Why is that we need a new hom-"  
"Quiet Envy, all will be revealed in time. Now when the stone is in place..." Father took out a liquidy, crimson stone from his robe pocket. 'A Philosiphers Stone!' They all realized and her friends struggled once more to free themselves but to no avail, it was impossible. Father chuckled at their stupidity and continued, "Now Envy, when the stone is in place I want you to release her quickly and step away."  
The homunculous nodded and looked to his siblings who shrugged, faces tilted twords the ground. Their creator knelt down to form a blade in his hands, cutting Riza's cheek and holding her head to the side.  
"Let her go you bastard!" Roy shouted but was ignored by the evil dooers. She squirmed and suddenly, the glowing orb-like stone was under her eye, sliding down into the fresh wound. Riza's breathe hitched as it entered and Envy did what he was supposed to, stepping away only scilence followed. The female sat perfectly still, head hung low and bangs hiding her face. No one moved. Within seconds, small bursts of lightning formed around her, wincing in pain and as it grew stronger, Riza felt herself breaking from inside out. Insides began ripping, shredding, bones shattering and snapping while her body fell and twisted on the floor. Not being able to hold it back any longer, she let out a scream of excruciating pain, her body shook and the lightning swirled around her, singing the flesh. Riza's mind seemed to explode as she twitched and shrieked on the floor, not caring who was watching. Tears of blood formed at the hazel eyes as crimson liquid poured from her screaming lips in torture. The pain was unbearable for both Riza and everyone watching, except Father of course. Even the homunculi had faces of distaste for her treatment, Envy was shocked beyond belief. Her friends sat on the sidelines, unable to do anything and tears ran down their cheeks and horror filled them. Riza's body broke and her stomache wrenched out blood one last time before every pore, exploded with blood. She fell, laying in her own mess of broken body and thick, goopy moisture.

_  
A/N: One down, many more to go! Okay so please RxR! No flames pleas they will be used against you to make yummy smores in the court of deliciousness! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Spiteful One

A/N: Okay I am so sorry for not updating, this is HamHam btw and I can't get a hold of Jackolina since school let out and that was one reason. Another was we had major finals up the hisnat but don't worry I wrote some more because I knew I had to do this and for all those still reading? THANK YOU! :)

Chapter 2: Awakening

The Hour Before...

"Colonel! Move!" Hawkeye shouted as she pushed the raven haired man down to avoid getting his head knocked off by a flying piece of debris. Another torrent of explosions and harsh clankings sounded in the distance, accompanied by yells of distress from Edward Elric, who was currently fighting the Homunculous Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. Al was over on the other side fighting Greed, both brothers earneing help from Mustang's subordinates. Riza fired a round from the barrell of her gun, pounding lead into Gluttony's fleshy exterior. Ling and Lan Fan had come too, and were currently fighting any homunculous they could get their hands on. Roy snapped his fingers, an explosion of fire nearly caught Lust and Envy but missed by an inch.  
"Damn it!" The Envy yelled distastefully, he was already upset that Mustang's little comandoes had managed to track him down, and they even brought the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and his brother.

The two groups fought in the underground sewers, causing explosions and a huge fuss that did not go unmissed by the man, calmly sitting on his throne-like chair with a monotone expression. He closed his eyes and he could see the scene now, almost like looking through a window, he saw what could only have been the two sons of Hohenheim fighting alongside a darkhaired man and a bunch of others. One he saw in particular was a gun-weilding blonde woman, her auburn hael eyes darted around, able to see any target and hit it accurately. _'Impressive.'_ Father thought with a grin, wondering if she was strong enough. The woman turned to a brunette and said something, making the darkhaired woman nod and sprint off in another direction. Mustang's men had various counter attacks, really keeping his minions at bay but there had to be a stop to it, afterall, he could'nt have Mustang dying now could he? Standing up slowly, he raised his foot and stamped it down, a blinding blow shook the ground like an earthquake and blue trendils shot out of the earth.

Ed clapped his hands just as a shockwave commensed and his alchemy stopped mid-act. Al's too and Mustang's fire ceased leaving him only furiously snapping trying to make sparks. _'What the Hell?' _Ed thought in anger, _'Why isn't our alchemy working?' _All were shocked, except for the homunculi that is. Instead they knew and smirked in evil animosity. Blue trendils shot up and twisted around each of Mustang's men, pulling them through the wall like they were ghosts, and Father's minions followed suit but instead they walked quickly through. Ed and the others landed harshly on the dirty cement, the blonde alchemist looked around. He and his friends sat in a row in this huge cement stone room, it was dirty and piled with rocks and boulders, they sat facing a throne with the Homunculi standing around it. And on that throne sat a large man, white robes gleaming and his face concealed by the shadows, is voice echoed off the walls in a dark, sinister mannor.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He chuckled, "I must admit you have all fought well. My name is Father, and a special select few of you will be chosen."  
"Chosen for what?" Ed yelled, angered by the fact that he wasn't free.  
"For the Promised Day, but no need for insessent chater like this, all will be revealed in due time, but for now," Father chuckled again, "What to do with the rest of you."

A/N:Okay! Second chapter down! Next chapter will be back in the time of the old chapter but I had to get this flashback of how they all got there. Oh, and also I had a character list last time and I put Winry on it, that was a mistake I change my mind she's not there, So yeah RxR! No flames or they will be used to roast marshmellows in the court of delciousness!


	3. Chapter 3

The Spiteful One 

A/N:Okay yay! Third chapter! Now this chapter starts off from where we left off on chapter numero uno! So I do not own but just love writing for the cause of this pairing! Here we go!

P.S. Thank you my lovely reviewrs and people who favorited or put my stories on alert! A big HamHam-Chan thank you to you all! ^.^

Chapter 3: The Best Homunculus

The group sat in horror. Blood lay smeared, splashed, and pooled, congealing around the first Lieutenant's unmoving form. Her skin was almost no color at all and her eyes were shut tight, facing away from the group with one cold hand extended as if she had tried to reach for help in her final moments. Roy shook while hot tears ran down his face, he didn't want to stare at his Lieutenant but he just couldn't look away nor could he even glimpse at the state of the others, who were in the same state of shock and terror as he was. Alphonse's metal suit quivered, the sound of clanking metal filled the room, his voice small echoed throughout,

"W-Why did you do t-that...y-you killed her!" If he could have formed tears, there would have been some as he silently sobbed. "W-Why? She was a good person! She was nice and pretty and...and...and..." Poor Al, and Ed too. They were only still children and shouldn't have seen that, it was horrifying. Father stood glaring at them all, Envy clenched his fists together and snarled at his creator.

"That was horrible! I mean don't think for a second that I'm on the stinking human's side but...But did she deserve...that?"

"Quiet Envy, we must wait." Father said sternly.

"Wait for what? Her bones to decay? That won't take long!"

Gluttony pulled again on Father's robes, "She's dead? May I eat her now?" His sinister child's voice said, heavily emphasizing the word 'now'.

Every word hit Roy harder and harder, the whole argument just destroying him completely, he wanted to yell in frustration, yell at Father, Envy, Gluttony, yell at everyone, yell at himself for being so weak, for being so useless that he couldn't save Hughes and now he couldn't even save his most precious person. But his throat was dry, making no sound. _'I swear,'_ Roy thought,_ 'I'm gonna kill these bastards! Just wait till I get my hands on their filthy faces!'_

"Umm hey guys?" Greed stepped foreward, Lust trailing behind him, both with eyes wide and he pointed, "You might wanna check this out."

They looked over to Riza's form, blue lightning zapped around her and the blood began to disappear, her skin began to repair itself. Father smirked, he knew that his new homunculus was going to be better, faster, and stronger than the others, he had made sure of that.

Riza's POV

The philosiphers stone slid into her freshly made wound, she could feel it melt into her skin and burn. Her head seemed to split apart in pain, the worst Riza had ever expireianced before, then it spread quickly to the rest of her body, the burning coursing through her bloodstream. She felt her bones breaking in numerous places, her skin ripping, insides shredding, and veins bursting. It was excruciating and she let out a tortured scream, her vision was blurry and her mouth was dry, she twisted and arched, threatening to break her spine. Nausea filled her stomache and masked the senses, heaving out what she believed to be vomit but only seeing a thick crimson moisture on the ground. Riza looked to her friends but couldn't see them, only morphed black forms and the sounds were muffled by her screams of agony. _'Oh my god,' _Riza thought, her breathing shallow and rapid, her chest trying it's best to get oxygen but her windpipes were closing. _'I'm dying...I'm dying. This is it, I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...But why...?'_ Riza cried, the tears she knew were falling seemed thicker than normal, the faces of the ones she cared for popped into her head, quickly fading in and out at a rapid pace.

**Roy, Jean, Rebecca, Furey, Falman, Breda, Ed, Al, Roy again, Hayate, her father, Maria, then the colonel again over and over. His face flashed, his happy one, his depressed one, the pout, the smirk, onyx eyes, his caring face, his scared and tortured expression. **At the last image of him, she reached out deperately to cling to him, hold him and somehow let that smirk of his drown out the pain. But as her fingers let her get so close, the image of her Colonel faded away.

The pain still ravaged her body, she couldn't think, the images stopped pounding through her brain. Suddenly her vision blacked out all together, rearranging into red. She was freefalling in a weird spinning vortex of red, black, and souless faces that laughed maniaclly as trendils of red crushed, stabbed, and smacked her flailing form. Then, out of nowhere a large face loomed through the spinning colors with an evil smirk plastered on it's features.

"Well, well? What do we have here?" A voice slithered out of the mouth like velvet and echoed around Riza. The mysterious white face didn't have much of a form but it raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, your not much...but you'll have to do."

"Who are you?" Hawkeye managed to choke out, now normally fearless Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't one to get scared and she certainly wasn't used to it. But at this exact moment, she was frightened, trapped in some horrible nightmare.

"Who me? Hehehehe..." The face snickered cruelly, "Your about to find out. Well, you've survived this so far, but let's see if you can handle this!" Riza's vision changed and the face smoothed into a stream flowing into her abdomen all the while chuckling evilily. One last shockwave of pain ripped through the Lieutenant before she was thrust into pitch black darkness.

A/N: Done! *Crashes head on keyboard and fingers bleeding* I'm done with the chapter! Yay! Yes, a cliffy and this chapter was longer than expected but whatev.

Please RxR! ^.^

Love, HamHam-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

The Spiteful One 

A/N: Yes! Another chapter! Okay, here we go! And to all my beautiful reviewers and people who put this as a favorite and alert, a huge warm HamHam-chan Thank You! You guys rock don't stop! ^.^

Chapter 4: Out of Spite

Riza's form was engulfed in a blue flash of light which blinded the group and the homunculi. Once the light faded and the smoke dissipated into dust, there she sat kneeling on the dirty ground with her hand over her face, hiding her closed eyes from view. They waited for only moments, Roy swallowed hard, his eyes wide with a horrified expression. Rebecca whimpered,

"R-Riza?"

The blonde figure snapped her head up at the voice, her eyes no longer a burning hazel but a deep crimson red. "Huh?" She looked confused then realized, "Oh you must be talking about the girl I took this body from." Her voice was dark, sinister, and slipped like velvet. She slowly rose to her feet, quickly now overcoming the wobbly feeling. She rubbed the back of her neck as if sore, cracking it into the correct place and went to stretch her arms by extending them out. Father smiled and stepped towards his latest creation speaking in a flat tone,

"You are indeed a homunculus?"

This made her snap her head to look at him directly, her expression-less face flashed into a snide, evil smirk. "What else would I be? A tree stump?" Though she showed no anger in her sarcasm, the question had irritated her and she believed that to be a dumb question, he made her after all. Crimson eyes searched the looming figure before her and estimated that he was in control, due to his dark vibe, she didn't want to mess with him...too much.

Father stepped closer, letting his fingers quickly grab at the torso of her shirt and ripping the bottom half. On her pale stomach, just above her navel and to the right, lay a red, imprinted form of an ouroborus. Roy's mind swam, _'No...No... No! This can't be happening! It can't be! She can't be a- a-'_ He felt nauseous and his tears were replaced by anger and fire. He peered over to the others, they looked hopeless and a massive wreck. Havoc, Furey, Rebecca, Falman, and Breda appeared sweaty and were breathing heavily, so was Ed and Al...well he couldn't really tell besides the quivering. The three Xingeese (Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei Chang. Fu wasn't there sorry XD) sat there appalled and didn't know what to think. Words were exchanged between Father and his creation, but Roy hadn't been paying attention until a shrill voice woke him from his quick observations.

"Don't think for a second that I am accepting this!" Envy yelled, stepping out from the line of other homunculi and pointing.

The new creation frowned, a tad bit angry. "Who do you think you're pointing at, you ugly piece of shit." She snapped at him in a surging rush of anger.

Greed whistled and smirked, "Short temper much?"

"Yeah, she's a feisty one but can she walk the walk?" Lust nodded and Envy sparked up again.

"I bet not!" He ran up to her in a flash and lunged for his unwanted new sibling, suddenly he stopped and was held in mid air, her hand was raised just inches away from his face and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She jumped and side kicked him to the other side of the massive room. The whole room stood in silence, eyes wide and mouths agape, she had done that in a mere matter of seconds, Envy was the most shocked as he stood up, having been kicked a couple yards into a stone wall.

"Don't underestimate me ugly." She said calmly, then noticing the shocked looks, they were staring at her and she didn't like that. "What?"

Father chuckled, "Indeed she is very temperamental," he was now standing next to her putting his hand on her shoulder, making Roy twitch in anger. "Now what to name you? Any suggestions?"

"What about dangerous hot-headed harpy?" Envy snarled as he brushed the dirt off himself, his face distorted into an exceptional glare aimed at his sister. "The spiteful bit-"

"That's it!" Greed exclaimed, smiling at Envy.

"What? Hot-headed harpy?"

"No dumbass!" The avaricious one let out an exasperated sigh, "I meant spiteful. We could call her the 'Spiteful One', 'Spite' for short of course."

"Yes," Their creator said darkly, "Alright then," He looked at the newest homunculi and smiled dangerously, "Your name is Spite. Welcome to the world. And good job Greed, the name suits her."

"It was my words..." Envy grumbled while his older brother took credit.

"So what do ya think girlie?" Greed said slyly to his youngest sibling, "Enjoy the name?"

Spite grinned, "I like it."

"Good," Father spoke once more, "Now why don't you all go home for now, my children."

The group of Homunculi began to walk to the back of the room, Spite following them. Roy called to Riza, but as they walked into the elevator to take them up she caught his eye and turned away. His heart broke, she was leaving and since he was still captured himself, he couldn't do anything about it. Father came to stand in front of the group of humans, calmly speaking.

"Well now, what to do with you all? I can't kill you, I require some of you at a later date so for now," His large hand raised and their bonds broke, but before any of them could lunge at him he spoke, "Get out of my sight." A blue light flashed sending them all whizzing through the air, then everything went black.

Roy felt grass poking his cheek and a warmth gracing his body. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was on the ground somewhere in a small forest, his friends and subordinates littered around him also starting to stir. A loud, obnoxious voice rang out clear against the crisp fall air.

"That menacing son of a bitch!" Rebecca yelled, no longer sad and sorrowful, but angry and stressed, "Who was that guy? Oh, I swear. When I get my hands on him he's gonna-"

"Cool it," Havoc sighed desperately needing a cigarette, "We all wanna kick his ass but unfortunately that could take a while."

Ed stood up, looking around, "Dammit! Where in the hell are we?" He looked to the Colonel, "Hey, mister snappy flames, why don't you make yourself useful and find us a way back to-"

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, "I know where we are!"

"How do you know?" Ling said inquiringly. They all glanced to the shiny suit of armor, who pointed straight ahead. Central loomed like a cloud in the distance, and they all groaned, they would be walking back.

A/N: Okay! I'm not sure about this chapter, some parts I like and some parts I don't but hopefully it's okay. Please RxR! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Spiteful One

A/N: Alright sorry for the delay, I had so much going on including procarastination so I apologize! :) So here's chapter 4 which I'm sure some of you are just drooling over this (yeah right :P lol). 

Chapter 5 No Place Like Home

The elevator started upwards and Spite eyed the others cautiously. The little fat one just stood still, speaking to the busty chick every now and again, the tall spikey-haired one just grinned and watched the different levels whizz by. She felt the glaring eyes of the short homunculus piercing her back with hatred, not that she minded that, it wasn't like she had fondness of him either. The door opened with a light-hearted ding to see a long, black hallway and the group stepped out. They began to walk forward but Spite lingered back, making Greed stop.

"You coming?" Her eyes met his and there was a flash of something, something he had never felt before. "Oh I see, you're unsure of us. Allow me to introduce us, my name's Greed...The Avaricious."

Lust came to stand by him, "I'm Lust," her angelic voice spoke as she pointed to each of the others, "This is Gluttony, and that annoying little one you kicked the shit out of earlier? That's Envy." She turned her lips into a small smile, "We certainly aren't the greatest of siblings, but we will try."

Spite let her mouth trail up into a grin, "Well, alright then. Thanks." An arm was draped around her shoulders, The Avaricious exclaimed with a wink,

"Yeah, I'll be you're favorite!"

Gluttony came up and hugged her legs, "Welcome Sissy!" Lust just smiled and Envy turned away in disgust. As they began to walk again Greed explained more about what Homunculi are and her other siblings Pride, Wrath, and Sloth whom she would meet later. He also told her about the beginnings of Father's plans and who he was exactly.

"You'd do your best to obey him and always listen."

Spite took all that in and continued to walk with them until they reached a large ornate white door, Gluttony trotted up to push the doors open shouting gleefully,

"Home! Home! We're home!"

The main room was large, cement walls clashing with creaky wooden floorboards and black, modernized furniture. One large picture was framed, hanging on the back wall, the portrait was faded but it was still surrviving. In the painting was Father standing in the middle with all the Homunculi standing around him, an image of Spite faded in, positioning her right next to Greed, arms crossed and grinning expression. Just off the main room was a fully established kitchen with a large black door. There was also a hallway to the left, Spite felt a hand gently push her inside and Greed said,

"Welcome Home! It's not much but what do ya think?"

"It's nice," Spite smiled, then frowned and elbowed Greed playfully in the side, grinning she exclaimed, "That was for the push by the way."

He chuckled, then noticed a very mopey Envy walking to the hallway,"Hey where you going Envy?"

"To my room! Why do you care?"

"Sheesh, I was just asking...What's the matter with you anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Envy said in an angry, sullen manor, "It doesn't matter!" He yelled and ran into the hallway, the sound of a door slamming echoed throught the lair. Lust shook her head and sighed, Greed just raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?" Spite asked distastefully.

Greed chuckled, "Sometimes, I don't know even know."

"Spite, come on, we'll show you your room." Lust said, taking her hand and leading her towards the long hallway, the Avaricious trailing behind. The long hall was narrow and huge doors lined the walls, each door having a name engraved in it and there was one extremely large door near the end. "Pride and Wrath live among the humans, but they come down from time to time, Sloth is working on a project so he only comes back on certain days. This is your room, Spite."As Lust went to open the door Greed dashed in front and cut them off, making the two sudo-human women glare daggers. 

"Oh don't glare," He said, "Just hold your hormonal horses! We have to initiate this as her room!" And with that the avaricious turned around and whipped out a pocket knife, begining to carve something into the plank of wood. Once done he exclaimed and 'Ah perfection!' and presented his work to the girls waiting imaptiently behind him. The name 'Spite' was written very carefully on the door, of course accompanied with a small heart and a 'Loves Greed' underneath it. The blonde homunculus cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows, she took the Knife from Greed and crossed out the words underneath her name with one quick slash. He frowned and Lust covered her chuckles with her mouth.

"Alright, how bout that Greed? It's certainly her room now." Lust said which made his shoulders drop sullenly.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said, turning the doornob and letting the trio inside the room. The room was painted dark purple and all the furniture was a dark black. The large four-poster bed with dark purple covers and black lace curtains sat near a large black vanity. There was a closet as well as a large black chair in the corner with a floor lamp next to it. "So? What do you think?"

"It's nice enough," Spite looked to her siblings, "Thanks."

Lust stepped towords her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, "Now let's get you cleaned up and looking like a real homunculus shall we?"

Even after much walking, still far away from Central...

"I'm soooooo tired!" Rebecca dropped to her knees and fell face first on the ground, reaching a hand up she exclaimed, "Havoc! Carry me!"

There was a muffled, "Hell no." from the chain smoker who also lay face first on the ground. The rest of the entourage plopped down in a sickly, weak manner. Breda sat himself right on top of Havoc by mistake, earning a yelp and a "Get the fuck off me you giant ginger fat ass bastard!"

"There's no need to use racial comments when a fat man nearly crushes your windpipes." Ling added, only to be corrected by Falman.

"Actually, gingers are not a race but more of a lack of better term for a souless redhead."

"Not true," Breda said defensively, "We have souls and feelings."

"No one gives a fuck!" Havoc yelled pushing Breda off of him.

Ed sighed, leaning against Al's armored suit and looking to the left he noticed the Colonel standing away from the group entirely, blankly staring off into the countryside while the sun began to just barely set behind it. Roy's eyes were clouded, his face expressionless and everyone else noticed it now. The group huddled together, addressing the situation of the state of their Colonel.

"He hasn't talked at all since we left that-that place." Furey said worriedly, Falman added,

"Yeah, and he hasn't even taken charge of the march home. Not taking leadership? That's odd."

"Well," Ed sighed, "Face it he's a mess without Hawkeye." The group went silent and pale remembering the horrific event. They looked at Roy again and seeing him pay no interest in their conversation, they continued.

"Uhm..I don't want to be out of line but...who exactly is Hawkeye and why is she so important to Mustang?" Ling asked inquisitively, Lan Fan silently wondering the same thing.

Havoc sighed, "She is...er...was the Colonel's most valuable subordinate. He cares for all of deeply don't get me wrong, but she was not just his Lieutenant. Hawkeye was his friend, his most precious person...so to speak. They have a deep rooted background."

Roy sighed and let the breeze blow his hair gently, he could hear his friends conversing but let on that his attention was else where. His mind raced, he couldn't keep the image of his Lieutenant twitching in pain, bleeding on the floor, her screams echoing through that morbid cement room out of his head. His eyes threatened with tears but Mustang would no longer cry, instead he would be angry and get his friend back from those sick monsters._ 'Sick monsters huh?'_ He internally chuckled, _'Aren't we all.'_ Turning back to those who still followed him, he let a fake smile cross his lips as he said, "Come on men, let's get back home." His subordinates stared at him while Mustang strode by, allowing them to follow, which they did. _'I can't let her down, I have to get them home safely, it's my duty and Hawkeye would kill me if I didn't. We will get her back. We WILL get her back to us, no matter what.'_

A/N: Oh my god! Alright done! Please RxR! And thanks for reading! :)

-HamHam out!


	6. Chapter 6

The Spiteful One

A/N: Okay, sorry, I know I've been kinda dead but I'm very much alive, just super busy. I manged to choke this chapter out for you so here we go! And thanks to my reviewers and everyone supporting this story!

Chapter 6: Fitting Into the Family

"Let's get you looking like a real homunculus shall we?" Lust put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out into the living room. "Wait here," She commanded and swept off into her own bedroom, Greed was now sitting on the recliner arm and toying with a glass vase. Spite looked down at her clothes, they were dirty and smears of blood caked the linen. Her pants, an exceptional blue color, made her head hurt. _'What an awful color to wear.' _ She thought, the brown shirt, ripped at the torso was not in her taste either. Spite perked up hearing the sound of glass, glancing automatically to Greed, vase still in hand. He looked at her like 'what?' and went to throw his vase-holding arm back, the fragile object slipping out of his fingers and plummeting to the cement floor. A loud crash echoed through the lair, Greed's eyes widened, looking around quickly and shoving the splintered pieces underneath the recliner. Spite raised an eyebrow and scoffed,

"Nice one..."

"Hey, it was an accident..." Spite shook her head, Greed's smirk growing wider across his face. Suddenly the room felt dark, an eerie presence filled the space and made a sickening sensation spread in the air. "Listen Dollface, you might want to ru-" Greed didn't finish his sentence before black trendils came swarming out of the hallway, red eyes peered out amongst the dark, a ghostly red glow of a small child lingered in the shadow of the hall. A sinister sweet voice mirrored with a smile echoed as the boy entered the living room,

"Greed, aren't you going to finish that statement?"

"Uh-uh...nevermind. Anyways...Pride, how's it goin?

Central Command HQ,  
6:30 PM

Roy took one last step, the group behind him out of breath, perhaps his stride had been too forceful from his determination and anger, it now left him physically weak.

"I need to work out more..." Breda huffed, "This is the most activity I've had since the academy..."

Havoc held his knees, "I could really use a cigarette, my calves are killing me."

Rebecca was being supported by Furey (Havoc had declined) while Ed rode on Al's shoulders, and Falman looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Ling said,

"Is this Central command?"

They nodded, the Xingese looked up, glorifying in the bright lights of the humongous building. "Wow! This place is amazing." Mei exclaimed, stepping lightly to peek from behind Alphonse.

"Wait, hold up! If this is Central Command then...then...there are lots of police and military personnel here?" Ling asked pointing at HQ.

Mustang finally caught his breath and nodded, "Yeah, there is."

"Uh oh...I shouldn't be here..." Ling turned and started to walk away, Lan Fan catching up to him. "See you guys later but I don't think this is where an illegal alien who just escaped prison should be. Bye!"

"Ling you get the hell back here!" Ed yelled at his retreating form, barely holding onto Al's shoulder and almost falling.

Suddenly, while the group watched Ling disappear with Lan Fan, a loud booming voice rang clear against the crisp, night air,

"COLONEL MUSTANG! EDWARD ELRIC! IT BRINGS ME SUCH JOY TO SEE YOU ALL HERE AT THE MILITARY HQ!" Armstrong said, ripping off his shirt in anticipated excitement. He flexed his muscles and his sparkles lit up like lightning bugs, "I'm sure you're mission went well?"

Mustang couldn't speak, he tried to but just couldn't form words. He looked down and shuffled his feet, the others looked to him for guidance but he couldn't face them. Armstrong softened his posture and asked with a now concerned look plastered on his face, glancing around he asked,

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Armstrong noticed the others peer down or look away, their eyes gloomy and Mustang clenched his fists. "Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Major," Roy choked out, "We need your help. Get Sergent Brosch, Lieutenant Ross, and Scheizka. I'll explain inside."

The tall, muscular man nodded and hurried inside to follow Mustang's orders with swift procession, while Mustang himself and the others continued inside to HQ and into the office. By the time everybody had gathered, Roy had been glancing solemnly out the window with a puzzled expression, no doubt thinking of his next move. Havoc had informed Grumman, he should know since it concerns his own granddaughter, and now it was time. He turned quickly to the group, a deep look upon his face,

"Great, now that you're all here we can start. Now most of you already know but for those who don't...Lieutenant Hawkeye has been, well shall we say, captured by the Homunculi."

The room was still silent, Armstrong gaped, already knowing a little about these beings from Edward. "She's been taken by them?"

"And turned into one of them," Havoc continued, "She's now on their side by force, Hawk apparently has no memory of us, in fact, I don't even think it was her anymore."

"But, it had to be..." Rebecca muttered, rubbing her upper arms, "I mean, it was her body."

"It may have been her body, but that was not the Liuetenant." Edward exclaimed pounding his fist on the make-shift table of pushed together desks they were all sitting around, "It wasn't her."

Breda interrupted, "Yeah, couldn't have been. She had like superhuman strength when she kicked the crap out of that one homunculus."

"It was Envy," Alphonse said, Mei Chang was clutching his shoulder, "Then there was that Father guy, and the other homunculi. If we are going to find the Lieutenant, we need to find them and get as much info on them as possible."

"Well spoken," The Colonel said, "That means, we are going to have to work extremely hard to get her back. We need to work together, who's with me?"

The group shouted a unanimous "Aye!" and got to work on researching and finding out about the homunculi. Roy reached for a file on his desk, knocking one off by accident. He picked it up and looked at the title, 'Hughes Case', a small twinge in his heart made his eyes soften, _'Sorry Hughes, you're case is going to have to wait. Riza is still alive, I can't lose her now.'_ Roy took one last look at the file before placing it neatly in a desk drawer and returning to his friends.

The Homunculi's Lair

Spite stared at the young boy, _'Pride? He's the oldest sibling? Bullshit...'_ It was then that Pride glanced at his youngest sister, eyes boring and sending a chill up her spine.

"So," His slithery voice said, "You're Father's new creation? I thought I would come to see you." Pride looked her over, a small frown playing over his face upon seeing the blue military pants. He turned to Greed, "The girl, the original owner of this body, was a military soldier?"

Greed nodded, "Yeah, we had a run-in with Mustang's crew and the Elric Brothers."

"Well, she'll have no memory of them then, which is good." Pride continued, "I heard she was supposed to be stronger than even I."

A door closed from the hall and a small yelp was heard, an angry looking Envy came into the room, "Damn it Pride! I thought we told you to pick up your shadows when you come down the hallway!"

The boy glared at Envy and let the shadows dissipate, "Perhaps I should just strangle you with them, then you won't be complaining."

"Will you both shut up!" Lust entered with an armload of black clothing, "I could here you from down the hall. And Pride please do try to pick up your shadows when you come in so we don't trip." She said as she passed by the others to stand by Spite.

"What are those?" Envy pointed his finger at Lust's armload.

"It's a fuzzy bunny," Spite said, sarcasm seeping in her voice, and at Envy's confused face she rolled her eyes, "It's clothes dumbass."

Greed snickered and Pride grinned a little, Spite looked up at Lust who took one of the outfits and held it out to examine it. It was a small black and skimpy dress with lace dawning on the bottom. Spite made a face of disgust and Greed began to laugh, making Lust huff and pull out another one with a similar theme. At the point of five more outfits with the most risque themes without actually being lingerie were done Greed spoke up,

"Lustie, nothing you have is going to allow her much room to fight. Unlike you she needs something to move around in."

"Oh like you have something better?" She said defensively, Envy had somehow managed to disappear (Probably because no one in the room cared) and come back with an outfit himself.

"I believe I have the perfect outfit for her, It's one of my oldest most proud creations!" He exclaimed, the others raising their eyebrows.

"What is it?" Pride asked, "Another one of your Tran-sexual Outfits?"

"Shut up! What are you trying to say?"

"Well, let's just say your choice of clothes don't exactly show your manly side," Greed added with a smirk.

"Well, this one is perfect for her trust me!" Envy said holding up the outfit. A gasp echoed through the room, a tight black, leather jumpsuit type outfit was being held in front of them, silver spikes on the shoulder and on the top of the foot holes, and on the hanger was a matching leather choke necklace with silver spikes poking out. Spite tried to hold her laughter in but failed miserably, Lust and Greed joined into tearing laughter and even Pride let a chuckle slip. The Spiteful one stood and took the outfit from Envy's hands, laughing more,

"I-I can't wear this! Who am I trying to be? A KISS* wannabe? Perhaps I should get some heavy makeup to go with this..."

(A/N: KISS is a band btw in case you didn't know...)

Envy snatched the outfit back and snarled, "Shut up! My sense of style is great!"

"Envy, whoever told you that you should follow your own style was the worst advice-giver in the world!" Spite and Greed both kneeled to the floor laughing while Lust just shook her head with hands on her hips. A voice from the hallways came floating in along with a tall man with an eye-patch.

"What is so funny?"

"Hello Wrath." Pride said, "What brings you down here?"

"Oh, I came down to meet the Father's newest creation. I'm guessing she is it?" Wrath pointed to a recovering Spite, still chuckling a bit with Greed. She nodded towards the Fuhrer,

"Sup."

He frowned a little and made eye contact with Pride, as if carrying on a conversation with him wordlessly. Turning back to the Spite, a small smile crossed his face, "Well, it's nice to welcome you into the family, now," He turned to Pride once more, "Selim did you do your homework?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and his expression turned dark, muttering a 'Shut up and drop it Wrath.', Pride stalked into one of the other rooms. He popped his head out of the door he said,

"Oh, and Spite?" One of the shadowy trendils held out a folded pile of clothing and tossed it right into her arms, "Perhaps try these, I'm sure what Envy gave you is a bit...much..."

"Uh...thanks..." She said, looking over the newly handed items, glancing back up to see he was gone. Suddenly Spite felt a small shove from her sister,

"Well, you should try on all of these, including mine. Let's get you ready." Lust said, pushing her into Spite's designated room. Her long claw like fingers dragging the pile of clothes and tossing them onto the purple bed, "I'll leave you some privacy, try and find something to wear, preferably something you can fight in."

Spite watched Lust close the door before turning to the pile of clothes and sighing, she picked one outfit up, definitely her sister's promiscuous style, an obvious distaste for the spiteful homunculus. _'Find something to fight in? Not gonna happen,'_ she thought with a sigh, _'Well, better find something. Perhaps I might fit in here...hopefully.'_

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter...hopefully you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue? ^.^

-HamHam Chan 3


End file.
